legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Morgan
Alicia Morgan is the Pink Legend Ranger. History Alicia Crystal Morgan, like Noah, Liam and Sonia lived in Bayview her whole life. Born on February 14th, 1997, Alicia was born with the powers of Witchcraft, which she unlocked shortly after before becoming a Power Ranger. She's always been best friends with Sonia. Caring by nature, she's always had a knack for treating others whether it be sickness or injury. She used to have an irrational fear of hospitals after witnessing the death of her cousin at the hands of a Supernatural creature. She soon develops her magic beyond most others. By speaking phrases backwards, she can theoretically make anything possible. However, the bigger the deed, the more energy it takes. For example: ridding the universe of evil would most definitiely kill her. She dated Werewolf Bobby Ramsey until he lost control of himself. During an intense fight, Alicia picked up Bobby's True Soul, a Silver Revolver, and shot Bobby through the heart killing him. Due to this, and her feelings for Jared, Alicia lost herself and became addicted to using her magic. She briefly turned evil and was manipulated by Slade after the villain kidnapped her younger brother. She was able to break free with the help of Jared and eventually defeated Slade. She later learned from her friends that she and Jared are Asher's parents, leaving Jared as the last Ranger to know. It was during Jared's sink into darkness where she confessed her love for him. After the final battle, she became Jared's girlfriend and eventually the two got married and had four children, Asher being the second born. Personality Very much a hard worker and diplomatic, Alicia is the type of person to take charge of any given situation. She's stern and serious, but can also let loose when she needs to. She's very hardheaded, which lands her in hot water sometimes, but this doesn't take away from the side of her character that is nurturing and protective. Powers and Abilities * Psychic: Alicia is a psychic, giving her access to a myriad of powers. ** Precognition - See glimpses of the Future. ** Telekinesis - Move objects with her mind and send out concussive energy waves. ** Telepathy - Read minds and connect minds for thought-speak. ** Empathy - Feel the emotions of others. ** Astral Projection - Project her soul outside of her body. ** Psychic Reflection - Overwhelm the minds of enemies with emotional weight. * Witchcraft: Alicia is a witch, giving her these abilities. ** Scry ** Mediumship ** Potion Making ** Spell Making and Casting ** High Resistance * Nexus Magic: When she gained energy from the Spirit of Magic, Alicia perfected the Spirit's unique style of spellcasting, called 'Nexus Magic.' With it, Alicia can warp reality by speaking phrases backwards. However, as powerful as she is, she cannot do the impossible. She cannot rid the Universe of Evil or create world peace, as that would require too much energy. Arsenal Legend Brace Morpher: Like the other core Rangers, Alicia can materialize the Legend Brace Morpher onto her left hand. After twisting the dial and says, "Biomerge, Spirit Legend!" She will transform. Legend Bow: Alicia's manifestation of her immature Power From Within is in the form of a bow that, when charged with power, can enter Kaleidoscope mode and fire numerous energy arrows at once. True Soul: Lover's Bandages Alicia's True Soul takes the form of white colored bandages. They can float in the air and move to the user's will. When they wrap around a person or an object, they can repair it to its strongest state. Category:Pink Rangers Category:Female Rangers